This invention relates generally to docking and mooring devices, and specifically to such devices which employ a convoluted surface to catch and hold a throw-line having an enlarged end portion.
There are known in the art a number of devices which may generally be described as docking and mooring devices. The most well known of these devices is in the form of a cleat which is affixed to a dock and used to tie off a boat line to thereby secure the vehicle to the dock. A cleat cannot be easily engaged by a throw-line from a boat; however, it is not uncommon to see boat hands trying to lasso a cleat with a looped throw-line. Obviously, this approach to mooring and docking is not only difficult, but also quite dangerous.
Other devices of this nature include mooring buoys such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,110,046 and 3,473,505. Both of the buoys described in these patents are circular with periferal fingers into which a line having an enlarged end is thrown for engagement. Besides substantially limited use for mooring of water vehicles, very small targets are provided for the throw-line, consequently requiring extremely close approachment for engagement. Additionally, these buoys do not provide a completely secure attachment, i.e., in rough or even moderate waves, the attachment may become undone.